Just give us a chance
by ehrmahgehrddahvehrgehrnt
Summary: Modern day AU, Tris is new at Divergent High, and Four likes her, but she isn't sure about their relationship. He's begging her to "Just give us a chance."Rated T for Tris!
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! Hope you guys like it! I wanted to try my hand at modern day stuff because some of the other stories on here make Four and Tris get together way too soon, so I'm gonna drag out their "friendship" a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: I'm in middle school. Veronica Roth is not, therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent. **

**TRIS POV**

I slam my feet into my combat boots and bolt out the door, running to the bus stop. I barely make it, and get on the bus just as it's leaving; cutting it so close I'm not sure it's legal. I sit next to my brother Caleb, and he eyes my outfit disapprovingly. I'm wearing a tight low cut shirt with black skinny jeans and boots. Sue me.

"You know, I can dress myself, you can't tell me what to do anymore," I say, knowing I've hit his weak spot. He glances at me, guilt in his eyes.

"I know, Beatrice. It's just that I don't want you to hang out with the wrong people." At our school, you have to participate in a club. And even though you don't have to hang out with people in the same club as you, it's pretty much an unspoken rule. The Erudite, Amity, Abnegation, Candor, and Dauntless are the only clubs in the school, and you can only join one. In that order, they are the intelligent, peaceful, selfless, honest, and courageous. You can't leave a club once you join, and if you do, you can't join another one. If you don't choose one, you're sent to the delinquent school down the road.

They're so serious about clubs here it's almost frightening. Today is the first day of school, and the day we choose what club we go to. Nobody calls them clubs, they're "factions", a term coined by the delinquent school, which calls the delinquents without clubs the "factionless". I think it's a rather vulgar term, but that's the way it is. My parents went to this school, that's why we moved here. They were both Abnegation, and they are both still selfless. My brother is Erudite, whose faction my father hated when he was in school.

Tough luck, I suppose. Both their children have differed from their parents' choices, and there's nothing they can do about it.

The bus pulls up at the school, and I see it in all its glory. It's huge, with six buildings in all. The Candor building is made of glass, and you can see the walls and floor are tiled in black and white, just like how they see the truth. The Erudite building is also made of glass, but it's completely blue on the inside. The Amity building is red and yellow, and the Abnegation building is a drab rectangle of a drab grey color with drab windows and drab walls. The Dauntless building, however, is entirely black, with graffiti all around it. It's smaller in height though, and I remember reading somewhere that it also went underground. The main building is in the center, made up of glass, with simple white walls and floors.

Caleb and I get off the bus and make our way to the main building to sign up for our club and get our schedules. Caleb goes to the front desk first, and signs up for Erudite. She's from Abnegation, and politely gives Caleb his schedule and smiles as he walks away. I walk up to her and say,

"I would like to go to Dauntless, please." She doesn't look fazed by this, and prints out my schedule to hand it to me. She smiles, and says,

"Have a nice day," I find it somewhere in me to give her a weak smile, and turn around to the door to see Caleb, who's waiting for me. I walk up to him, and we hug. When we pull apart, we both say at the exact same time,

"Good luck," we're both silent for a second, then we laugh, and we hug again before going our separate ways.

I walk into the Dauntless building and see a sea of black, and see metal glinting in people's ears, nose, lips, chin, everywhere you can possibly have a piercing on your face. I see tattoos on arms, legs, collarbones, foreheads, even, and I wonder how drunk you would have to be to get a tattoo on your forehead. I shudder at the thought, and walk to where the woman said my first class was. Someone bumps into me, and I trip, regaining my balance at the last moment. Someone else shoves me, and I fall, turning my head to see a blond boy smirking at me, and see him keep walking, laughing with his friends. Someone shoves their hand at me, and I grab it. I turn to see who it is, and I see a brown skinned tall girl with flawless skin, and beautiful hair. She's very pretty, but she also seems very nice. She sticks out her hand and says,

"I'm Christina. I'm sorry about Peter, he's a jerk, don't listen to him. Or pay any attention whatsoever to him. Are you new here?" she doesn't even pause for breath, and this astounds me.

"I'm B-…" I think for a second. Beatrice doesn't sound right. "I'm Tris," I try again, and it sounds right. "Thank you for helping me." She nods, and grabs my schedule out of my hands.

"OMG! We have the same schedule! Come on, I'll show you to your first class." I nod this time, and she pretty much drags me to English, my, well, _our,_ first class of the day.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad._

**Did you guys like it? I'll probably introduce To-Four in the next chapter. Yes, I did just call him To-Four. I like that name, I think it fits him well. Reviews are appreciated! Then again, I doubt anyone would ever ask you ****_not _****to review…?**  
**Whatevs.**

** ~Natacha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Uppdddddaaattttteeeeee tttiiimmmmmeee! Sorry for the delay, too busy stalking people in Abercrombie with my friends for no good reason.**

** Disclaimer: Me no own Divergent, unfortunately. **

** TRIS POV**

My first class, English, was completely uneventful. My teacher, Mr. Bud, is pretty awesome, so that's good. At least I won't completely hate English. Christina is dragging me to French, and I'm not really looking forward to it. We round a corner onto the French hallway, but we accidentally bump into a dark-skinned tall boy. He's handsome, but he doesn't seem like my type. Now that I think about it actually, I don't know what my type even _is._ Someone that's not like Caleb, I can tell you that.

"Sorry," the boy apologizes, his eyes unfocused. I wonder briefly if he's high, then his eyes refocus, and he holds out his hand. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before, and I know _everyone,_" He says, winking. I roll my eyes, and shake his hand.

"Tris. I am new here, and you're excused." He smirks, and responds,

"Uriah. Nice to meet you, Tris. See you around," He says, winking again. I blink, and Christina tugs me along. I learn, however, that she's perfectly capable of talking and walking at the same time.

"Did you see him winking? Did you hear his tone of voice? He totally likes you! Do you like him back?" She asks all in one breath, and when she does breathe, I'm about to respond, but she just keeps going. She manages to keep this up until we get to French, doing so right before the bell rings. A boy at the back snickers at our near tardiness, and I narrow my eyes to find the rude boy from earlier, Peter. Christina glares at him, and I find myself glaring with her.

Her eyes widen, as she realizes the last two seats are at a table with a blond boy with a crease in between his eyebrows, and a tall dark haired one with dark blue one.**(yes, I made Four the same age as Tris for this story. But they're already in high school, might as well make it even more AU, right?)** She holds her breath, and she grabs my arm and marches us toward the table. She plops herself into the seat next to the blond one, and promptly says,

"Will. I'm sorry; I don't know you're friend here." She says, nodding at the dark haired boy. I sense some nervousness in her voice, and I realize she must like this Will person.

"Four," the dark haired one says, and I faintly wonder, _why is his name a number? _Christina voices my thoughts before I can, however, and _Four _scowls at her.

"It is the way it is, alright?" He snaps. I scowl and glare at Four. _There's no need to be rude. We just met you, and your name is a number. Of course we're going to question it. _Christina nudges me under the table, and I turn to face her, and I see a smile on her face, though it seems a little forced. It seems to be more about Will than Four though, and I smile back at her. We all face the teacher, and we don't speak for the rest of French class.

We don't learn much, just that the teacher wants us to call her Tori, and that Four is still completely rude. I don't like him very much, and I try to make that as obvious as possible. Later in the class, we are told we will be assigned a project next class, and we will pick our partners then. The bell rings, and I gratefully get up, heading for the door.

I'm just about to leave when I hear someone call,

"Blondie! Yo, Blondie! Girl who sat with me at her table!" I slowly turn around, and see Four walking towards me. I scowl, and turn away, fully prepared to walk away from him and this conversation. I proceed to walk through the door, and he soon falls into step beside me, and I notice he has to slow down a bit to match my short strides. This causes me to scowl even more, and I walk faster, forcing him to walk normally.

"What? Do you want to apologize for being a complete jerk earlier?" I say, a sarcastic smile on my face. He frowns, and grabs my arm, turning me towards him, stopping us both in the middle of the hallway.

"Look," He says sighing, running a hand through his hair, looking anywhere but me. I tap my foot impatiently. "I just don't like people questioning my name. Wouldn't you hate it if everyone commented on your name?"

"I didn't comment." I say, smirking. He catches on, and smirks right back.

"I never learned your name, you know. I know Christina, but definitely not you. Are you new here?" He asks cautiously.

"I'm Tris, and I just moved here. Chicago is really different from Miami, trust me," I say, laughing a little. He gives a small smile, and I notice that he hasn't smiled since I've met him.

**Sorry, can't find no inspiration for this chapter. "That's a double negative." "That's a lot of negatives." Sorry, can't stop quoting Pitch Perfect! If you haven't seen it, watch it!**

** ~Natacha**


	3. Chapter 3

** I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG EVEN THOUGH IT'S ONLY BEEN LIKE THREE OR FOUR DAYS OH WELL JUST ACCEPT THE APOLOGY WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO ACCEPT IT DAMMIT ACCEPT THE APOLOGY**

** DISCLAIMER: I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A FEW DAYS AND I DOUBT VERONICA ROTH EVER DID THAT THEREFORE I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH AND I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

** TRIS POV**

I walk toward my next class, and notice that Christina isn't there when I walk in. That's odd; we're in all the same classes. I vaguely remember her saying this was the only class we didn't have together and inwardly curse.

_Now I have no one to talk to. Great. _I see the boy I bumped into earlier, Uriah, and fortunately, he walks over to me.

"I don't know anyone in this class and it looks like you don't either. Guess we're besties for this block, then." He says, winking again. I blink, and raise an eyebrow at him. He laughs, and the bell rings. Just after it does so, Four comes running in, and thankfully, the teacher doesn't see him, he pretends to wipe the sweat of his forehead, and a dark-skinned boy near the door snickers. Uriah snorts, and I turn to him, confused.

"That's my brother's _bestie, _Four. If you could call him that. Four barely ever talks to anyone. Zeke, my brother, his friend Will, and me are the only exceptions. The only other times to talks to people is to retort to an insult or reply to them annoyed for questioning his name. No one knows what it means, not even my brother." I must be looking at him weirdly, because he rushes to correct what he said.

"I mean, I'm sure he's perfectly nice, but he doesn't really rush to make friends, though plenty of girls in this school would _love _to be more than friends. He's probably the only person who attracts more girls than I do, if you know what I mean," He says winking, and I laugh.

"Do you have any capacity of being serious?" I ask, and he just shakes his head no, and laugh again. _Maybe this school isn't so bad after all, _I think, and Uriah must read my mind, because he asks,

"So how are you liking this school? Do you know anyone?" I nod,

"Christina, who is apparently my new best friend," I say, thinking of the way she squealed this in the middle of English, which completely mortified me, but no one noticed. They're probably used to her. "You, Will, who I met in French, and Four." I say, and Uriah looks confused.

"Me mentioning him doesn't make you friends." He says, and I laugh.

**So yeah, short, but I thought I should make it something. More tomorrow, I promise!**

**~Natacha**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, like I promised, here's a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent. ROTHCEPTION**

**TRIS POV**

_"Me mentioning him doesn't make you friends," he says, and I laugh._

"Actually, I met him last block in French. He was totally rude to me and then he apologized. That's pretty much it. And by the way, you asked if I knew anyone, not who my friends were. I also know Peter, technically, but he's more like an enemy than a friend." I say, and now it's Uriah's turn to laugh.

"Four was rude to you, normal. Four apologizes? Not normal. Peter antagonizes you, normal. He's kind of a jackass, hell, he _is _a jackass. He's pretty much the douche bag of the school, and the jock. Well, almost. He's the quarter back for the football team, but there's talk that he'll be beat out by Four this year. He didn't try out last year, said he didn't want to attract attention even more. I think it's complete bull, but he insists that's the reason." Uriah babbles, and he goes on like this until History is over, and I realize I wasn't even listening. I was just nodding and agreeing every few seconds, and when he looked at me expecting a reaction, I would just laugh, hoping this was the right response to what he said.

He seemed to be satisfied by my answers, and I hoped he wouldn't quiz me on this. We walk out of the classroom after the bell rings, and since it's the first day of school, we don't even need to pack up, we took nothing out. Uriah's brother, -Zeke, I think Uriah said his name was- comes up to us.

"Whoa, bro, got a new girlfriend already? I thought that the girl you knocked up last year was lesson enough!" I must have had a horrified look on my face, because Zeke bursts out laughing.

"You- actually- believed- me," he says in between breaths. I glare at him, and he seems to get the message. "Sorry. Uriah never knocked anyone up, he's still a virgin." He amends, and ruffles Uriah's hair, who is now _also _glaring at Zeke.

"Ha ha. Funny. What class do you have next, Tris?" He turns to me, and I shuffle around my backpack for my schedule. I push my hair out of my eyes and squint at it. I don't have bad vision, but it improves my focus for some reason.

"Gym. What about you? Oh, and another question. How much older is the older brother in you two, if you're in the same grade?" I ask, confused. My brother, Caleb, is not quite a year older than I am, so he is in my grade, and I wonder if it's the same for them.

"Uriah's my fraternal twin," Zeke answers before Uriah can.

"Yeah, but I came out of the womb first," Protests Uriah, and Zeke snorts.

"They didn't know which one of us was which, Uriah. And if anyone came out first, it was me. So it was. Me." I laugh at their weirdness and walk the final few steps to my locker, before Christina pounces on me.

"Ohmigosh! How was your class? I know it's the only class we don't have together, and I was wondering if you made any friends. Was Peter there? What about the Tank? What about-"

"Whoa, whoa, who's the Tank? And yes, I talked to Uriah, but it was a very one-sided conversation. Peter was _not _in my class, but Four was." I say, and Christina scowls, before replacing it with an even bigger grin than before.

"You know Will? He was in my last class. He sat next to me and we talked, like, the _whole _time. It was awesome!" She squeals, and I can't help squealing along with her, even though I'm not much of a girly-girl.

"But seriously, Christina, who's the Tank?" I repeat, and she looks at me blankly for a few seconds before it registers and she finally replies.

"Oh! The Tank. Right. Molly Atwood, one of Peter's lackies. She's really annoying, and she tries to intimidate everyone, but the only thing intimidating about her is her nose. And did you say Four? That guy is such a jerk. Thinks he's such a hotshot just because all the girls love him. Well, all the slutty girls. So yeah, a majority of the girls in Dauntless. The more conserved girls are in Abnegation and Erudite, obviously, since it's _illogical _to try to elicit a response that would logically not come from a male from acting with such behavior. You got to hand it to them though; they stop a lot of catfights from happening."

"Yes, I did say Four." I cut in, slightly annoyed with her babbling. "After class he came up to me and apologized for being so rude. Why he didn't tell you directly, I don't know. Maybe he couldn't find you." Christina snorts.

"He was probably trying to get you to like him since you're new at this school, that way he has one more girl to complain about liking him. I swear, he gets on my nerves sometimes." I frown, and then realize she's right. He's probably using me, and I should just be cold to him like before.

"Wait. Didn't Tori say that those were going to be our seats for the rest of the year?" I groan, and Christina's face lights up.

"I get to sit next to Will again! This is awesome! Wait, I have to work on my French! Wait, he shouldn't care if I'm smart or not. This isn't Erudite. Then again, I _do _want to impress him. What should I do Tris?" she says, turning to me. I realize I wasn't completely paying attention, but I did manage to catch the last few sentences.

"Just be yourself. If Will doesn't like you for who you are, then he doesn't deserve you." Christina nods at this, deep in thought.

"True. Thanks, Tris! You're much better at boy advice than I thought, no offense." She says, and I blush.

"None taken," I smoothly reply. We head to gym, and plop down in the locker rooms. The gym teacher's female assistant, Lauren, hands out padlocks and gym uniforms. We quickly change and I notice that the grey t-shirts and nondescript shorts flatter no one, and I inwardly cheer at this, maybe it'll make my complete lack of a figure non as noticeable if people blame it on the uniforms. Alas, I can't where this thing everywhere, but it's better than nothing. I finish tying up my hair and walk out of the locker room with Christina.

"_Whoa," _I breathe, and I can tell Christina agrees with me by the way she doesn't respond and just looks around.

The gym is almost completely dark, and I realize that there are motion sensors everywhere, and that few people are walking around. _You need to move around to make light," _I think, then commend whoever came up with this. It'll probably save power, even with the motion detectors. I then realize that this wasn't meant to help the environment. This was meant to push us harder so that we don't fall in the darkness.

I look up, and in the twilight I can't see the ceiling. I look up the walls until I can't see anything anymore, and measure about fifty feet from the floor to the highest point that I see. The walls stretch out, and the people on the other side are about one centimeter if I measure them with my fingers extended from my body. **(Imagine holding out your arm straight in front of you and measuring it with your thumb and index finger a centimeter apart, and this is how tall they seemed.) **I look around and see some others looking around in awe as well. I realize that, as a sophomore, this is their first time in this gym.

The freshmen and below go to the smaller gym, and I doubt it even compares to this. I spot Uriah on the other side of the room, but before I can say anything, he sees me and comes running over.

"Hey girl!" He exclaims, and Christina eyes him warily. I then see Four coming out of the boys locker room with Zeke and my stomach drops.

**Whoo! Longest chapter I've ever written for either of my stories. She hasn't realized her feelings for Four yet because I don't want it to be too rushed. Hope y'all like it!**

** ~Natacha**


	5. Chapter 5

** So I've been getting a requests to do Four's POV, so I am, but I'm not going to reveal his past just yet. Though you guys already know his past… Oh well. Still. So I've been noticing that this story gets a lot more follows and favs and reviews and stuff then my other story, so I guess you guys are just all for the modern day scene, huh? Anyway, here ya go, peeps.**

** Disclaimer: This fanfic is set in modern day. Divergent is not in modern day, and that's not how Veronica Roth wrote it. Therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent.**

** FOUR POV **

I walk into the gym and see Tris, and my stomach drops. I'm almost certain she hates me, and I don't even know why. She seems to be good friends with Uriah, though, Zeke's brother, and since Zeke's my best friend, I might still have a shot at being her friend.

Coach Amar walks in from his office, and I start to get nervous. If I don't impress him now, I might now have a shot at the football tryouts. I usually don't care about sports, but this is different. I need to knock that asshole Peter of his stupid pedestal. I know it'll just get more girls to notice me and I hate this, but being on the football team won't change my attitude towards them.

"Listen up everybody! I'm going to put you in your class lines, and this is where you will go every class at the beginning of class!" **(Trust me, this is a thing, I do this every day in gym class) **Coach Amar yells, and we all jump at the sound of his booming voice.

"Get to the back of the gym and I'll assign you your lines!" W e all rush to the back of the room, some people leaning against the wall to catch their breath from running. The room is much bigger than I thought it would be, and I'm obviously not the only one who misjudged the time it would take to get there.

He starts calling out names, and I tune out.

"Christina Kravitz! **(I know, this is the last name of the chick who plays her, but I didn't have any other ideas) **Tris Prior! Uriah Roberts! Molly Atwood! Peter Ryan! Next line! Will Rickard! Four!" On and on the list goes, and I then realize just how many kids are in this class. I see Tris looking confused, probably because he didn't say my real name or my last name. I look at where she's sitting. I look at where I'm sitting.

_Shit._

She obviously hates me, and I have to sit next to her. Well, maybe I can become friends with her. I walk over to my seat and sit down, facing her.

"Hey," I smile. She scowls, and I inwardly wince. _I was right, _I think, and then wonder why she hates me. She seemed to accept my apology earlier, but she wouldn't speak to me in History. Sure, I didn't make much of an effort, but whenever I tried to catch her eye, she would deliberately look away. **(just pretend this happened, okay)** I don't know why she did that, but by the way she's whispering to Christina, she's obviously still mad at me.

"Tris." I say, and she looks at me with a stony expression on her face.

"Tris, are you still mad at me?" I look to Christina for some answers, but see her looking at her nails nonchalantly, but by the way she raises her eyebrows, I can tell she's ignoring me on purpose. I then realize that I never directly apologized to her.

"Christina, I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier, and I wanted to apologize. It's stupid, but I don't like people questioning my name. I shouldn't have snapped at you, you were probably just curious. So should I beg for forgiveness or what?" She looks up at me surprised, as if she didn't know I could talk. This is probably the first time I've ever apologized for anything since the beginning of middle school, and I realize that this kinda surprises me too. Why do I feel the need to be Christina's friend? Because honestly, she annoys me a _lot. _

I don't say anything though, because I know Will has a crush on her, and since he's one of my only friends, I can't afford to lose him. I realize that it's not Christina I want to be friends with, it's Tris. She seems nice, and she's not from here, so she doesn't know about my reputation.

I look at Tris, and see her already looking at me, surprise written all over her face, and I sheepishly smile.

"Do you forgive me too, or should I get on my knees and grovel?" I ask, amused. She pretends to think hard-or maybe she really is thinking hard, I can't really tell- and then looks at me.

"No, you can grovel. Maybe get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness. Maybe a shrine to my awesomeness. A shrine would be nice, actually. Build me a shrine and I'll think about forgiving you," She says, but by the way her eyes are sparkling, I can tell she's kidding. At least, I hope that's amusement and not ruthlessness.

"Okay." I reply, fully intending to do it just to prove her wrong. She smirks, then turns away as the teacher starts to talk. I smirk at her profile and turn to look at the coach.

PAGE BREAK WOOT WOOT PAGE BREAK WOOT WOOT

PAGE BREAK WOOT WOOT PAGE BREAK WOOT WOOT

Gym turns out to be uneventful, and when I leave the locker room, I practically sprint to my car to get out of this hellhole. I may have had an entire summer without it, but the first day of school pretty much reminded me of everything to come. Eleven different girls hit on me. Four of them gave me their number; three of them hit on me more than one time, two of them just tried to full on make out with me- to which I replied, "Ew, no," and pushed them away from me- and two of them asked to me to homecoming in completely mainstream, unoriginal ways. Girls shouldn't even ask guys, it should be the other way around. I turn on my BMW, and speed out of the parking lot.

Goodbye, Divergent High.

**Hope y'all liked Four's POV. Like I've said a billion times, I don't want them to get together too soon. I'll probably have Tris or Four realize their feelings for the other in the sixth or seventh chapter. Four just views her as a friend for now, as to not ruin this carefully crafted, well thought into idea. Not really, it's just an idea that popped into my head one time. Read on, readers!**

** ~Natacha**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey y'all. So starting in a few weeks I won't be updating as often because I'm moving, so sorry about that, but yeah. I'm moving like 5,000 miles, so don't judge me!**

** Disclaimer: I can't think of a witty disclaimer today. I doubt Veronica Roth writes without having her wits about her, therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I am do not own Divergent.**

**TRIS POV**

As I'm riding the bus home, I talk with my neighbor, Robert. He seems nice enough, and I suppose he would be, since he's in Amity. We're not really supposed to talk with people from different clubs, but they can't do anything outside of school. We reach our bus stop and Robert, Caleb, Susan, who's Robert's brother, and I walk toward our homes. Susan is Abnegation, which is dangerous since Caleb is Erudite and the two clubs hate each other.

I'm afraid that Caleb likes her though, I can tell by his bad flirting, to which she is oblivious, no less. Still, it's nice to see him finally take an interest in someone. I take out my keys as I reach the front door, but my mother swings the door open before I can insert them in the lock.

"Thank you, mother," I politely say, and I walk in as she gestures for me to enter. Caleb is close behind me, and I see my father on the couch waiting for us.

"Tell us, children. How was your first day at Divergent High?" My father questions, and I bite my lip to keep from laughing. First at his formality toward his own children, and second to the name of the school. It's ridiculous, and ironic since we can only choose one way to live, the complete opposite of what the name implies. I hold back my laughter, however, and sit in one of the armchairs, back straight and legs crosses, just like my mother taught me.

"Thank you, Father. I had a good day at school, and I met many wonderful people." I say, and mutter "And some not so wonderful," under my breath, thinking of that monster Peter.

"Well, I had a good day full of learning, and I also met some very interesting people," Adds Caleb, and my father has a look of satisfaction on his face, as if it's his doing that we're so happy.

"Well, Mayor Eaton will be here tonight, unfortunately his son cannot come. Go get dressed for dinner, and your mother and I will take care of the meal," My father says, ushering us out of the room. My father works for the mayor, and they were friends in college. I stumble up the stairs, exhausted from my long day. I get dressed and go downstairs when dinner is ready and the Mayor is here. Dinner is uneventful, but the Mayor has something wrong about him that I can't describe. It's almost as if… he's fake. I push that thought out of my mind, however. He's the mayor, and I can't think such thoughts about such a high-ranked man. _Unless you're right, _my mind says, and I wonder where the thought came from.

When I get to school, people are running around, screaming, shoving people, and the entire school is in entire, utter chaos. I wonder if it was like this yesterday and I just didn't notice. It wouldn't surprise me, I was very aloof yesterday. I look at my schedule and wince. _Science. _Not my best subject, but if I don't go, my grade will be even worse than if I do. I hurry to the classroom after taking my books from my locker, quickly fixing my hair.

When I arrive, I see Christina sitting next to Will, so I sit on the other side of her, next to Uriah. I look at the table divisions, and realize that Uriah will be my lab partner, not Christina. _Oh well, Uriah's pretty nice, _I remind myself, and almost nod my head. I catch my head, and inwardly sigh with relief. That would have been weird if I nodded my head for no reason.

"So. I guess you're my lab partner," states Uriah, and I nod my head, taking my books out of my messenger bag. A big lumbering boy walks in and sits in the seat right in front of me, and I outwardly groan.

"What's wrong?" Asks Uriah, his face torn between curiosity and worry.

"I can't see the board," I explain, and I mentally curse my height, or lack of it. The boy must be at least six feet tall, and I'm only 5 foot 3. The boy turns around, probably having heard my conversation. He has kind brown eyes, and I wonder if he's too kind for Dauntless.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to move?" He asks in a deep voice, but it's odd, because it's also soft and fragile, like I could break him, though I never could since he's built like a boulder.

"Well, I don't want to inconvenience you," I say, and faintly wonder if _he _thinks I'm too nice for Dauntless. I don't want anyone thinking I'm weak.

"It's alright," he says, and simply slides his things to the seat next to him. I feel embarrassed for getting so worked up over nothing, and I hide my face with my hair so that no one sees my face turning red. I blush too much, and I really wish I would stop.

"Thank you," I say, so quietly I might as well have whispered it, and I mentally curse myself for seeming so weak, though it probably didn't seem that way to the boy.

"That's quite all right," He says, turning around to face me. "I'm Al. What's your name?" He asks, reaching his hand out for me to shake. I awkwardly take his hand and shake it, not accustomed to the odd gesture.

"Tris. Nice to meet you," I reply, and he smiles.

"Are you new here?" He asks, and I have to keep from face-palming. _Of course I'm new here, have you ever seen me around here before? _He must see the look on my face because he hurries to amend his statement.

"I mean, I don't know that many people. You could have been here since second grade and I wouldn't have noticed," He says, and I nod slowly. "Not saying that you're not noticeable! You are. Very noticeable. As a person. Like your personality. Nothing else. I mean… Um…" He stutters, and he's quite literally _saved by the bell._

** Did you guys like Al's introduction? I realized that he wasn't there yet, and that bothered me. Molly and Drew in the next chapter. Sorry for the lack of Fourtris. Next chapter, maybe.**

** ~Natacha**


	7. Chapter 7

** Yeah so hinted Fourtris in this chapter. Probs going to make them realize their feelings for each other in ninth chappie, sorry. Then a while longer until they get together!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent, geez**

** TRIS POV**

After a fun-filled class (note the sarcasm) with our weird teacher Ms. Matthews, and the tension with Al so thick you could cut it with a knife, I can admit that I'm very relieved when the bell rings.

I wasn't paying much attention during class since the teacher was mostly ranting about how us children weren't educated enough, so I don't even know who's in my class other than Christina, Uriah, and Al. I'm walking to my next class and Christina rushes up to me.

"O. M. G! I just realized that you know who I have a crush on, but I don't know who you have a crush on, and that's totally unfair. So spill, girl! Who do you like?" I think for a moment, but no one comes to mind. I've met several handsome people, but none of them really stand out. Uriah seems like a player, as does Zeke, Christina has a crush on Will, and Peter's a terrible, horrible person. That only leaves Four, but I couldn't possibly like him. Could I?

"I don't have a crush on anyone yet," I answer truthfully. Her face falls, but just as quickly as it fell it perks right back up.

"Yet? So… one might be developing, right?" She probes, and I have to bite back a sigh.

"No, but it _does _mean that it's only my second day here and that I've barely met anyone, let alone anyone that I like that's cute." Christina looks exasperated, but I see her go deep into thought.

"Well… as much as he _is _rude to me, there's Four. He seems to like you, or maybe he just hates you less than everyone else. I don't know. Maybe he's just weird. That's probably it. Anyway, I have _got _to find you a crush. I have made it my new mission." I just nod absentmindedly, and then what she said registers in my brain.

"Wait! You can't do that!" I whirl around to face her. "You can't force me to have a crush on someone, that isn't fair!" She just ignores me, and looks at her nails as if I'm terribly annoying her. I huff and walk away.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quickly, but I don't even notice who's in any of my classes, but I figure Christina and I sat with each other for the majority of them, since we have the same classes. She tried talking to me, I think, but I wasn't really paying attention. I'm walking out of the parking lot toward my bus when I hear a scream. I run toward where it is and see a bunch of people gathered on the outskirts of the property. On the Dauntless side, there's a huge cliff, with stairs on one side, but if you fall off, -since there is no railing, because this is Dauntless-you land on the concrete. People have broken their legs or arms before, but I think that is the extent of it.

I walk over and immediately wish I hadn't, because apparently breaking your bones isn't the worst that can happen. I see a girl lying on the pavement below, her hair fanning around her head. Her eyes are closed, and she looks almost peaceful. No one can help her, because even though there are stairs, no one is allowed to use them and the cameras will certainly catch you if you do. Even in dire consequences, no one wants to question the authority of the school. I see a girl being held back by someone, and realize that this must have been the source of the scream. She's screaming, trying to go down the stairs, -or worse, jump off herself- and two boys have to hold her back.

"Rita," One of them says, "Rita, calm down,"

"How can I calm down? That's my sister! My sister just died!" My chest tightens, and I hold back a sob. I sink to the ground and give myself three seconds to compose myself, like I usually do when something I can't handle happens.

_Three. _You're fine.

_Two. _You didn't know her. This is Dauntless, and you should act like you belong here.

_One. _You're fine.

I stand up slowly, wipe any tears from my eyes, not giving them a chance to escape, and make my way to my bus stop. The bus arrives a few minutes later, and I tune out the mindless chatter that Caleb tries to engage me in, obviously trying to make me forget about the events of this afternoon, but that's not what I'm thinking about. I'm wondering about how I'm going to fit in with the Dauntless, when things like this seem to happen all the time. I think about the two boys trying to calm her down, and it almost brings on a new wave of tears. _How is she supposed to calm down when she just lost her sister? _I think, then banish the thought from my mind. I try to pay attention to the idle chit-chat Caleb is talking about, but I really just nod along with him.

Susan and her brother aren't on the bus this afternoon, so luckily I only have to pretend with one person. We walk home in silence, my brother finally understanding that I don't want to talk to him. Honestly, for an Erudite, he may be smart, but he sure isn't quick. When my mother opens the door, she seems to sense the miserable-ness in the air and leaves us alone, promising dinner would be ready at 6:30, like every night. I just go to my room and do my homework in silence. My peace, -if you could call it that- is interrupted by my phone buzzing.

_Hey, stranger. ;)_

I frown, and quickly text back:

_Who is this? _

I continue to work on my math homework, which the math teacher cruelly assigned yesterday. They texted back fairly quickly, and I hoped I would get some answers.

(**T is Tris and U is unknown until we find out who it is and the first letter of their name will be the letter that represents them.)**

**The conversation is as follows:**

_U: Aw, come on, you don't know who this is?_

_ T:No, not really. _

_ U: Well, I'll give you a hint. Uriah gave me your number._

_ T:What?! He didn't ask me if he could give anyone my number!_

_ U: Did you expect him to? Because if you did, you obviously don't know him very well._

_ T: I'm new here genius. So who could you be… Zeke?_

_ U: Nope guess again. _

_ T: Well, the only other person that I know is Four, so. _

_ F: Wooh! You guessed it. But seriously, with a fifty/fifty chance you would have thought you could have done better. _

_ T: Shut up. I'm turning my phone off now, I really need to get my math homework done. _

**(This message is sent when she turns her phone off, so she never receives it.)**

_F: WHAT? WE HAD HOMEWORK?_

**I hope you guys liked it! I hope that was satisfactory. I hope that you don't mind I kinda just stuck Rita in there. I'm thinking of doing a one-shot about her. Review your feedback on this idea, please?**

** ~Natacha**


	8. Chapter 8

** I know you guys probs hate me but whatevs peeps I'm moving DEAL WITH IT**

** Disclaimer: IF I OWNED DIVERGENT I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION NOW WOULD I **

** TRIS POV**

I get on the bus exhausted, I cried myself to sleep last night and my family pretended politely that they hadn't noticed which infuriated me even more. Why can't they just be honest and not selfless for once? I had cried because of Rita and her sister. Who was dead. She died. I almost burst into tears again with this thought, but I hold it together because we're pulling up to the school and I can't look like this in front of my friends.

The sky is cold and dreary, perfect for my mood, but it's also raining like it's the end of the world, and the Dauntless building is at the other side of campus. I run to get there, soaking my hair in the process and almost tripping several times on the mud and slippery grass. I rush into the building, grateful that I was out of the cold water. Four stood just inside, and smirked when he saw me. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, and I quickly shoved them out before I could question it. I can't like Four, he's rude, and he has a weird name, and he's infuriating and annoying. That is what I keep telling myself as I walk down the hallway. Four followed me, however, and this is what annoyed me. I whirled around to face him, but before I could say anything, I looked into his eyes.

I just looked into his eyes and everything fell away for a moment that I didn't even notice when he started talking.

"Tris? Tris, are you okay?" His voice brings me back, and I blink at him.

"What? I wasn't paying attention. Your eyes look familiar," I reply, changing the subject, and it's true, they do look familiar. He blinks at me, and the bell rings. He smirks at me again and walks away, leaving me breathless. I shake it off and go to English, grateful he's not in my class.

* * *

Nothing important happens in English, so I walk to French dreading seeing Four, though I'm excited to see Will and see if he'll ask Christina to Homecoming. I saw the poster when I was walking to English, and it's apparently next Friday. I know he likes her, it's totally obvious by the way he stares at her in the halls. When I get there, the teacher is going over the agenda for the class period, even though not everyone has arrived yet. I walk over to my seat and absentmindedly listen to Christina and Will talking.

"Have you dried off yet from your little trip this morning?" Four smirks, and I resist the urge to smack it off of his face.

"Yes. I'm just glad we don't have to go out in gym," I reply, and Four smirks even more.

"The rain's stopped, and even though it's wet, that's never stopped the Dauntless gym teachers before," He replies, and I wince. I hate going out when the ground's wet, and we'll probably have to do running exercises.

* * *

I'm right. We are doing running exercises. Nothing happened in French, except for the fact that Will still hasn't asked out Christina yet, despite my encouragements when she went to the bathroom. Four and I insulted each other, and we have no homework again, since Tori is awesome. We already changed and Four was right, we are going outside.

I trudge out into the mud and curse the day gym was invented, soaking my semi-new shoes. I begged and begged my parents to get new shoes for the school year but they insisted I be "selfless" even though they knew very well that I was going to join Dauntless. Coach Amar jogs out onto the field we're all standing on and explains the rules of the game we're playing, Capture the Flag. He makes Four and this dude Eric the captains, and they proceed to pick everyone, including the kids from the other gym class. Four picks first, and he bites down on his thumbnail, concentrating.

"Tris." I wince, and Eric voices my thoughts.

"Are you purposely picking the weak ones that way if you lose you have someone to blames it on?" I glare at my feet, and Four swiftly replies,

"Something like that." They go on to pick the teams, and I find myself with Uriah, Christina, Will, and some other kids that I don't know. Peter, Molly, or "the Tank" as Christina calls her, and Al are on the other team, along with Peter's other lackey, Drew.

"Your team can get off second," Eric states, and Four scowls.

"Don't do me any favors. You know I don't need them to win." Eric returns the glare, and I feel the air shift around us.

"Fine. Take your scrawny and get off first, then." He replies, tossing his long greasy hair. As we walk away, I notice something. Eric's team is broad and strong, and most of our team, with the exception of a few students, is lean and fast. I don't know much about Capture the Flag, but I know it relies more on speed than brute force. Eric may be more ruthless than Four, but Four is smarter. We walk off in the direction of the abandoned fairground near the school, and Uriah comments that that's where his cousin went when he won the game. I notice Uriah talking to a girl, Marlene, I think, and notice how cute they would look together, before shaking the thoughts out of my head.

_You're turning into Christina, dammit. _I say to myself, and keep walking toward the fairground with Christina babbling nonsense into my ear. We reach the carousel and all the students start talking at once. Some want offensive, some want defensive, and some want to split it up more or less equally.

** Sorry but this is where I'm ending it. Next chapter is the Ferris wheel scene, complete with Fourtris sexual tension! YAYYYYY**

** ~Natacha**


	9. Author's note

**So I really hate author's notes, but I have to do this.**

**I haven't been online lately cuz I'm moving this Friday, and I need to finish packing. After that, I don't know how often I'm going to update, but probably pretty often. So just bear with me, kay?**

**Coolio.**

**Always Awesome,**

**~Natacha**


	10. Chapter 9

** I know I said I wouldn't update but I found some time. Longest chapter I've ever written! Ferris wheel scene. Fourtris activated, yo! **

**TRIS POV**

_ Some want offensive, some want defensive, and some want to split it up more or less equally. _

I walk to one of the horses and lean on it. I think about what I would say if my I could shout above all the others. What would I say? _We need to find high ground. _I look toward the Ferris wheel, and a plan starts to form in my mind. I look toward the crowd arguing and make up my mind. I creep around the carousel and walk quietly towards the Ferris wheel, holding my gun to me so that it doesn't make noise. I stare at the wheel and notice a ladder going about halfway up the wheel. I know that it was built to hold weight, and this slightly reassures me. I test the first rung by slightly jumping on it.

"Tris," I hear from behind me. I don't even flinch, and I calmly turn around to the familiar voice.

"What do you want, Four?" I ask impatiently. I just want to climb this thing.

"Well, I'm team captain. I wanted to know what you think you're doing."

"I don't _think _I'm doing anything." I retort, and climb up on the first rung.

"All right." I'm coming. Even under the overcast clouds of the today, his white smile still shines.

"I can handle myself," I say, and feel myself getting angry at the thought that he underestimates me, though I see none of that in his eyes.

"Undoubtedly," He responds, and even though I don't hear the sarcasm, it has to be there. _It must be. _

I start climbing, and even though he had to cross the short distance between us, he climbs faster than me and he is soon directly underneath me. I hear his breaths get heavier, and when I look down his face is bright red.

"Are you okay?" I ask, and he stops for a second, hands shaking on the rungs.

"Are you _human, _Tris? Being up this high… It doesn't scare you at all?" I ponder his words for a moment. If I fall now, I will die. But I do not think I will fall. I keep climbing, struggling with the winds that are blowing harder at this height. The wind blows me strongly to one side, and Four clamps one of his hands around my waist and pushes me back into the center of the rung, one of his fingers finding a strip of skin between my waistband and the hem of my t-shirt. I stay there for a few seconds, unable to breathe, the skin where he touched me tingling.

"Are you all right?" He asks quietly, and I remember where I am and what I am doing.

"Yes," I strain, and I silently count to three in my head. We continue to climb, and I feel my heart racing. I don't understand why, however, since I'm not afraid of heights. The height makes every fiber of my being alive with electricity.

That's when I realize it. It's him. Something about him makes me feel like I'm about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst in to flames. I hold my breath and we soon reach the platform. I see Four pull himself up and lean against the railing, while I prefer to dangle my legs over the edge.

"You're afraid of heights." I say bluntly, and Four just stares at me.

"It's a common thing. There's no reasoning behind it, I just don't like them."

"If you're afraid of heights, why did you come up here with me? How do you survive in the Dauntless building, with all the pathways that have no railings, and the climbing wall in gym class?" I ask, and he looks away.

"I ignore my fear. When I make decisions, I pretend it doesn't exist." I just stare at him. There is six inches between us. I somehow wish the space was smaller. It is a stupid thing to think when I am one hundred feet off the ground.

I have been staring too long.

"What?" He asks me, and I turn away.

"Nothing." I can't imagine living like him, acting in spite of my fear as he does. Then again… _what are my fears? _It is a very superficial thing to think. I am afraid of a lot of things, but that does not mean that I truly fear it. Spiders, I fear like everyone else, but I do not start hyperventilating whenever I see one, I simply don't like them. As we sit there, I ponder what it means to be afraid and what it means to have a fear.

Four clears his throat.

"I'm sorry, didn't we come here for a reason?" His voice sends shivers down my spine, and I almost don't register what he says.

"Oh!" I say, and stand. I can't see anything however, and notice something. _We're not high enough. _

"We need to keep climbing."

"God, Tris."

"You don't need to come with me." I say, annoyed with the fact that he insists on tagging along, as if he doubts me, and yet flattered that he wants to stay with me. I look back down at the field, and see that there are less people than there was when we left, a search party must have been sent out. I look up and see the bars evening out, the wheel's scaffolding. I reach up and test a bar, then place my feet strategically, and start steadily climbing. Four soon joins me, and even in the near darkness of the overcast sky I can clearly see his hands are bright red and shaking.

I stop, and look back down at the field. Over near a clump of trees, I can faintly see a pulsing light, indicating the flag of the other team.

"Look," I point, and Four follows my gaze.

"Of course. They put the flag in a clearing where the surrounding trees can offer some protection. Obviously not enough." He says, and his smile makes my head unfocused.

"Umm…" I say, clearing my throat. "Start climbing. I'll follow you." He reaches down, his long legs easily finding a foot hold.

I reach down slowly and put my weight on a bar, not noticing the rust that lines the edges. The bar falls and clatters to the ground, hitting several more on the way down. I am now dangling in midair, legs swinging.

"Four!" I yell, and see my fingers turning red, except for the knuckles, which are sickeningly white.

"Four!" I yell again, and he starts rapidly scaling down the wheel.

"Hold on! Just hold on, I've got you!" He yells back, but I don't understand. _He should be coming towards me, not away from me. _Maybe this is a test. Maybe this is a test of my bravery. I look up at my hands and immediately regret it. My hands are turning purple. _I will slip. I will slip. _Four reaches the bottom. I close my eyes and wait for death, but refusing to let go. I will not give up without a fight. I hear some clanking and feel the wind swoosh up. The wheel is moving… _down. _Four turned on the wheel. _Four turned on the wheel. _

Our team members are going to be so pissed.

I look down, and realize that if I do not fall at the right moment, the wheel will drag my body along with it, and then I will be really dead. I look down at the ground, the wind increasing as the wheel goes faster. As soon as I see the cracks in the sidewalk, I fall and roll. I look up to see a car hurtling down like a giant foot about to crush me and roll to safety, the car barely skimming my shoulder.

I lay on the ground, my hands covering my eyes. I hear footsteps, and Four's there. He's prying my hands away from my face. He holds my hand in both of his, and I notice that it fits perfectly. I know exactly how much space is between us. Six inches. One of us leans forward, but I don't know who it is.

Less than six inches.

Four pulls me up and smiles at me. If we were anything other than Dauntless, he would ask if I was alright, but of course, we are, so he simply takes my elbow and leads me back to the team at the carousel.

When we get back, the team starts yelling at us.

"Did you turn on the wheel? You might as well just wave a flag and yell, 'Come and get us!'" Says one girl, and I wince inwardly.

"Actually, we did something good. Unlike you, Tris did something and climbed the wheel. Thanks to her, we actually have a plan now." Four retorts, and everyone's gaze slowly shifts from Four to me, as if realizing I was there for the first time. I realize they're waiting for the plan. Somehow, one pops into my mind.

"Split up. Four people go to one side of the clearing and distract them, and three people sneak up behind and grab the flag." I say, and I reward myself with and inwardly high five. That actually sounded better _out loud _than in my head.

"Well," Marlene says, clapping her hands together, and effectively breaking the tension. "Let's get this night over with, shall we?" We break into a chorus of yells and whoops as we figure out who will be going where. It is decided that Christina and I will be part of the three that sneak up and grab the flag, and we start running. Christina is in front of me, and I realize that even if it was my plan and my information that got us there, it all means nothing if I don't grab the flag. I start running harder even though I am already short of breath, and match my short strides to her long ones.

We finally reach the clearing, and shortly after we hear the puff of paintballs and the splats of them hitting their targets as the other half provides with a distraction. Uriah shoots the last guard, a girl with purple hair, and she throws her paintball gun down in frustration, stomping the ground. Christina and I both reach up into the tree where the flag is, and I realize I can't reach it.

"Come on Tris. You know you can't reach it. And you're already the hero of the day." She says, and she gives me a patronizing look, like the one a parent gives a child if they act too grown up. I retract my arm. She is right, of course. I have already proven myself; I do not want to be greedy. Then what is this feeling in my stomach. She grabs the flag and turns away from me with a whoop. The rest of the team rushes to her and hold her arm higher, celebrating the victory. I cannot reach her arm so I just stand off to the side, smiling. Four touches my shoulder, startling me.

"Well done." He states, and I hear some sadness in his voice. Why would he be sad for me? I got the information. That should be all that matters. He should be happy that I am not selfish. We all run back to the school with me short of breath, as usual.

** Sorry for all the repetitiveness from the book. By the way, I know these lines by heart. I didn't refer to the book ONCE. I know, you're proud of me. **

** ~Natacha**


	11. Chapter 10

**Writing music: Don't trust me by 3OH!3 Beautiful monster by Ne-Yo **

** Disclaimer: **

** WHAT**

** I DIDN'T OWN IT BEFORE**

** AND I DON'T OWN IT NOW**

** JESUS**

** TRIS POV BEEYOTCHES**

_We all run back to the school with me short of breath, as usual. _

We get back and right as we all finish changing, the bell rings and I head to the bus stop.

"Hey, Tris, can I talk to you for a minute?" Yells an annoyingly familiar voice. I turn around to see Four.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously.

"I just want to show you something. It's in my car, so I have to go get it." He explains, and I sigh.

"Sorry, don't wanna miss the bus," I say lamely, wincing as I turn around, painfully aware at how bad that sounded.

"I can drive you home." He says, and I turn around with a surprised look on my face.

"Umm… sure?" I say, and excuse myself to go text my mom. I walk with Four to his car, talking nonchalantly.

"Okay," he says. "Close your eyes." He continues, and I oblige. _What kind of something is this? _I think, and he tells me it's okay to open my eyes. I open, and see something that takes my breath away.

**FOUR POV DON'T HATE ME IT'S GOING BACK TO THE END OF CAPTURE THE FLAG **

"Well done," I say, hoping the sadness doesn't shine through too much. I should be proud of her, giving up the flag to her friend, trying not to be greedy. But she deserved that flag. She got the idea, information, and planned everything. Christina is the one being greedy. I wince inwardly at the thought.

Everybody runs back to the school, me in the lead. The bell rings just as we all finish changing. I'm walking out when I see a familiar blonde head and remember the surprise I have.

"Hey, Tris, can I talk to you for a minute?" I say, hoping she can hear me. She seems to wince, and turns around.

"Why?" she asks, and I smile inwardly at her suspiciousness.

"I just want to show you something. It's in my car, so I have to go get it." I explain, and she sighs.

"Sorry, don't wanna miss the bus," she says lamely, and she seems to realize how bad that sounded because when she turns around she visibly winces.

_I can't let her get away that easily._

"I can drive you home." I say, and she turns around with a conflicted look in her eyes. I hope I didn't scare her away.

"Umm… sure?" She replies, making it sound like a question, and I inwardly cheer. She excuses herself to go text her mom, and soon after we're walking to my car, talking nonchalantly. I tell her to close her eyes, and she does. I reach into the trunk of my car and close the trunk silently.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now," I say, and I can see the surprise in her eyes when she does.

**TRIS POV**

I just stare at it. In his hands, is a three foot tall… thing. It's spray painted gold, and there are two pop up cardboard fountains on both sides. It's flat, with a back wall. In the center, in between is a pond with little red fish. _They're actual fish. _I look up at the top and "TRIS" is written in black sparkly letters, the fancy kind you get from an arts and craft store. Underneath it says, "YOU'RE AWESOME" and underneath is a bunch of pictures of my friends. At the very bottom is a picture of Four himself, saying "THE CREATOR OF THIS AWESOMENESS SHRINE" and I can't help but laugh.

"It's amazing. But why?" I ask, then remember a previous conversation.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Do you forgive me too, or should I get on my knees and grovel?" He asks, amused. I pretend to think hard for a minute._

_ "No, you can grovel. Maybe get on your knees and beg for my forgiveness. Maybe a shrine to my awesomeness. A shrine would be nice, actually. Build me a shrine and I'll think about forgiving you," I say, and I see a glint in his eyes. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You said to build a shrine for you. So I did. I fully intend to go over to your house on random inspections looking for this shrine somewhere in your room in plain view. I might even pop in in the middle of the night," He says, and I laugh again.

"Well, I will put it somewhere where everyone can see it." I say, and he smiles. He opens the passenger door.

"Please, let us go set up this wonderful shrine in your room right now." I laugh, and carefully put the shrine in the backseat. I climb into the passenger seat, and Four puts the keys in the ignition.

"I'm seriously not kidding right now. I will walk into your house and put it in your room without your permission." He says, and I look at him to see his face is dead serious. I turn away, smirking, and in the corner of my eye, I see him smiling at me. We speed home, and I give him the directions. We arrive at my house and I rush to get the shrine out of the backseat before he can. I run into the house, knowing the door is unlocked anyway, and rush up the stairs after saying a quick hello to my parents. I run to my bedroom, hearing Four rushing up the stairs. I quickly enter the room and lock the door. I put the shrine in the corner of my room, where anyone who enters my room can see it, putting it on top of my desk. I hear pounding on my door.

"Tris, open the door," Four says, trying to sound stern but coming off more amused than stern. I saunter over to the door and quickly shut it behind me.

"Don't worry. I put it where everyone can see it," I reassure him, but he clearly doesn't believe me. He pressed me up against the door of my room and puts his face right up to mine. I know that there is less than six inches between his face and mine, and I can't think.

"Let me in." He says, and I am semi-aware of him opening the door behind me. He rushes past me and I let out the breath I was holding in. He lets out a whoop and comes back out.

"You did!" He smiles, and I can't help but smile at how his whole face lights up.

"Are you calling me a liar?" I say, putting a hand to my chest in mock hurt.

"Well you aren't a Candor," He says, and I have to laugh. He descends the stairs and walks out the door, me right on his heels.

"Bye," I say, once I reach the door. He turns around, gives me a salute, and climbs into his car. He rolls down his window and yells out,

"See you tomorrow, Trissy!" And the only thing I can register is

_He made me a shrine. _

**Fourtris fluff! Kind of. Not really, but deal with it. Goodness.**

** ~Natacha**


	12. Chapter 11

**Writing music: HOT 99.5 radio station, 3OH!3**

** Disclaimer: Do you seriously not get it? I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT GET OVER IT JESUS**

_He made me a shrine. _

I don't talk all through dinner, haunted by those dark blue eyes. I know for sure now that he has an effect on me, but I certainly can't say anything, to him or Christina. _Certainly not Christina. _I don't even bother trying to sleep; I just stare at the ceiling until I end up drifting off at some ungodly hour.

* * *

I wake up and bolt out of bed, suddenly energized for the day, even on only four hours of sleep. At that thought, I giggle, thinking of Four. I suddenly wonder if I'm high, but expel the thought from my head. I'm just a teenage girl. This is odd, since I'm usually not. That's more of Christina's thing.

I get dressed, making more effort than usual to look nice, and I realize it's because I'm trying to impress someone. I immediately slow down, taking more conscious effort in choosing clothes don't look like I'm trying too hard. I run to the bus stop, taking so much time in getting ready that I skip breakfast and just grab an apple. I don't know why I'm so happy, since it's not like he's shown any interest me. Then again, maybe it's because I had admired my "Awesomeness shrine" all morning and stared at his picture.

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous. _I think, and I wince inwardly. I stand at the bus stop for a little while before Caleb finally shows up with an odd look on his face.

"Why are you so happy this morning? You certainly can't be excited for _learning, _God forbid," He says, scoffing, and I punch him more or less lightly in his shoulder.

"Shut up. Can't I be happy for once?" I ask, and immediately regret it. He raises an eyebrow at me, and I know that I'm going to hate what he says next.

"Is this about that boy from yesterday?" He asks, and I roll my eyes.

"God's fucking sake's, Caleb. Can't I have anymale friends? I'm pretty sure it isn't illegal you know. He was just driving me home, he wanted to give me something. So just calm down, okay?" I reply, and don't even wait for his reply. The bus pulls up and I turn away to get on. I sit in the front seat and plug in my iPod, blasting it at the highest volume. People about two or less meters away from me are giving me weird looks, and I guess it's because they can hear the music. I resist the urge to flip them all off and turn away to look at the scenery.

We finally get to the school and I almost trip getting off the bus I don't want to be in there any longer. I run to the Dauntless building as fast as humanly possible, and some people are staring at me. Either I look ridiculous, I'm going insanely fast, or they don't know why I would be running so fast. Probably the first or the last one. I burst through the double doors and fall right into Uriah.

"Whoa. Any reason you were running so fast?" He asks, and I almost feel guilty. _Almost. _

"You know, this reminds me of the first time you guys met," Christina says, and I see her materialize next to me out of nowhere. She grins and inconspicuously elbows me in the side. I glare at her and she seems to get the hint.

"Sorry. I just wanted to get off that darned school bus. My brother was pissing me off and people seem to think it not normal that I'm playing my music at brain-shattering levels." I say, keeping a straight face. Uriah looks at me with an "are you serious" look and then bursts out laughing. I'm about to snap at him but the bell rings and I'm cut off.

"Well better get to science, right Trissy?" Asks Uriah, looking back at me with an expectant look on his face. I fume silently.

"Why is everyone calling me Trissy? Did everyone get a memo that I'm not aware of or something?" I demand, and Uriah laughs while Christina looks at me confusedly.

"Who else called you Trissy?" She asks, and I wish I hadn't said that.

"Four." I reply blandly, refusing to turn red. She stares at me and I just turn away and walk to my locker. After a few seconds I hear her heels clicking on the tiles.

"When did Four do that? Tris? Tris!" She says, but I pretend (not very well, I have to admit) not to hear her. I walk to science with Christina walking behind me at a fast pace, bombarding me with questions I don't feel like answering. We walk into the classroom and thankfully we part ways. I go sit next to Uriah and he gives me a questioning look. _Shit._ I forgot that he had been there too.

"Look, we were just talking, and he called me Trissy. Is there something wrong with that?" I sigh, and turn to face him. He puts his hands up in mock surrender and shakes his head exaggeratedly. I sigh again and get to working on the warm-up, which is ridiculously hard considering it's only the second day of classes. I blow out air from my mouth and put my head in my hands, pushing my hair back from my face.

Uriah turns to look at me, curiosity and worry on his face.

"You okay, Trissy?" He asks, and I resist the urge to slap him.

"Fine," I say, glaring at him.

"All right, class, you can stop working on the warm-up now," Says Ms. Matthews, and we all let out a collective breath. She raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment.

"I will be assigning you a science project and picking your projects. I have taken the liberty of already doing so. Your partners will be as such," she says, and the electric board flickers to life.

_Uriah and Marlene_

_ Four and Lauren_

I can't help but feel sad at that, and then I slap myself inwardly. _You shouldn't care. _

_Will and Christina_

_ Peter and Myra_

I feel bad for Myra. She's so sweet and fragile, while Peter is the complete opposite.

I skim the names, barely registering any of them until I find mine.

_Tris and Al_

I almost groan and then realize that Al is sitting right in front of me and would probably take that as an insult. Just as well, too. It is.

"So, I guess we're partners, huh?" Al says, and I jerk my head up to see that he's turned around and is now facing me.

"Yeah. So where do you want to do it?" I ask, and he immediately replies,

"Your house, if you don't mind." I nod, and give him my address. He says he'll come over after school, and then the bell rings. I'm packing my stuff when Al comes up to me. I think he's just going to say he lost my address when he catches me off guard.

"Tris, I really like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to come see a movie with me this weekend? Like, on a date?" I just stand there, stunned for a few seconds. The only thing I can register is Four out of the corner of my eye, who is presently glaring at Al.

"Al, I-"

**Dun dun dun! Cliffie! Bet you thought I was going to put her with Four, didn't you? Ha! Sorry, wanted to mix it up a bit. Almost everyone else does that. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, so do that, like, now, since the button to review really isn't that far away. Go ahead. Maneuver your mouse and just click on the review icon. Come on. Not that hard.**

** I REALLY WANT YOUR FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY UGHHHHHH**

**Oh and check out my other stories too pleasseeeeeeee**

**BTW if I get 65 reviews I'll update today, if not then I'll probably make you wait a couple days to slowly kill you... :)  
**

** ~Natacha**


	13. Chapter 12

** Wow when you guys want something, you get it DONE. I never thought you would actually do it, so I was like "Nothing to worry about, they won't actually do it," but here you are, with like, 70 reviews! **

** Whoooaaaahhhhh**

** Anyway, here's the chapter, mates.**

** Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

** TRIS POV**

_The only thing I can register is Four out of the corner of my eye, who is presently glaring at Al._

"Al, I don't think that would be a very good idea. I mean… I'm sorry," I finish, when I see the sad look on Al's face.

"It's okay," he mumbles, then turns away, face red from embarrassment. I see Four smirking out of the corner of my eye and swivel to meet his gaze. He notices this and turns away, smirk falling from his face. I march up to him and point an accusing finger at him.

"That isn't funny, you bastard. He just got rejected and you're _smiling_?" I ask, and he turns to me, gaze surprisingly cold.

"He was just going to hurt you, Tris. I don't want to see that happening." He says, and walks out of the room without a backward glance. I just stand there stunned.

"Are you going to leave, Miss Prior?" Ms. Matthews asks, jolting me out of my dream-like state. I walk out of the classroom quickly, and head to Home Ec. I didn't pay much attention last time, since the overly-perky teacher was just babbling about how she loves meeting new people. Former Amity, that one.

"What did Al want to talk to you about?" Christina asks, and I realize that she has just appeared next to me.

"Nothing." I say quickly, and she realizes this.

"You know, both my parents were Candor, and they wanted me to be as well, so they taught how to tell me if someone is lying or not. And right now, you are lying so badly that my parents would probably shoot themselves in the head, and I can't have anyone disrespecting my family, so spill." She says, and I realize that I have absolutely no way out. I either tell her or she figures out that I'm lying. I go for the easy way out.

"I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" I ask, and she seems to resign herself after hearing this. I don't talk much for the rest of the day, only occasionally speaking when spoken to. I avoid any and all eye contact with Four, and he does the same. Whatever resemblance of a friendship that we had yesterday is clearly gone now. Christina talks meaningless nonsense into my ear, and Uriah and Zeke banter all through lunch, while Four is staring at me like he's trying to figure me out. It all gets unnerving after a while and I excuse myself to go to the bathroom. I stay in there for a while, then go home early, feigning a sickness, though it's not that hard. I just have to think of Al's rejected face, of Four's icy stare, and it's hard _not _to throw up in my mom's Chevy.

"Honey, I'm going to go get you some soup, then I'll head on back to work, okay?" She asks, and I nod my head feebly. Maybe being sick isn't that bad.

"All right, get better, alright?" My mother asks, and I nod again, while she heads out back to the volunteer agency she works at. I slowly eat my soup while watching rom-coms, when I get a text right after school should have ended. I see it's from an unknown number, so I think about ignoring it, but decide to look anyway.

_U: Hey Tris, it's Al. I got your number from Uriah, I hope you don't mind. I talked to Ms. Matthews about changing our partners. I just thought it would be awkward because of… you know. You're working with Four now. I gave him your address he said he would be there in about fifteen minutes from now. I hope you don't mind. –Al_

_ T: It's okay. I'm sorry for earlier. So you're working with Lauren now? I hope you don't mind that. _

I stare at my feeble attempt to be cordial and literally face-palm. I sound so stupid, _I _wouldn't believe me. I hear a knock at the door, and realize that it's been fifteen minutes since he sent the text. I had read it over and over, making sure I was working with _Four. _I don't know who he'll be today. Cruel and mean, like when I first met him, or kind and carefree, like he was yesterday? I jump up and go to open the door, wiping my nose. I open the door and he's casually leaning against the doorframe, looking as at home as ever.

"Come on in," I say, and he obliges.

"So," he begins, looking around the house. I realize he never really got to take in his surroundings last time, to preoccupied with chasing me. "did you even listen in class, or do I have to recite the whole assignment?" he finishes, and I turn around on the stairs to glare at him, though I can hear amusement in his voice.

"Whatever, Four. Just because I'm not as _academically gifted _as you, I admit, I did more or less pay attention. Though reciting it to refresh my memory would be nice," I add, and he smirks at me. I sit down on my bed and he leans against the closet door. He takes out the paper that Ms. Matthews gave us and begins reciting the assignment. I force myself to listen, even though somehow even on paper she manages to sound incredibly boring. I try to focus on the words instead of who's saying them, but those eyes keep pulling me in. They're so familiar, so incredibly familiar, that they seem foreign to me.

"What's your real name?" I interrupt, thinking out loud. I look up from where I'm fiddling with the bedspread to see his reaction. His gaze his cold and menacing.

"That's none of your business." He replies harshly, but I don't flinch. I don't bat an eye when I stand up and glare at him, though it's admittedly difficult, considering the 10 inches in difference.

"But I still want to know," I state calmly, and his already icy eyes turn even colder, darkening in the sunlight.

"I don't want to tell you." He says, and he's about to leave when I hear the door bang open loudly, as if someone drunk had opened it. I realize that I had never locked it, so technically anyone could open it. That's when I hear it. The familiar voice of the Mayor. Mayor Eaton. The one who has a son my age that I never met. I listen to the voice carefully, but I am not mistaken. For even through his obvious drunkenness, I can still hear that single word.

_Tobias. _

**Whooh! Never thought I could get it done, but I did! You're welcome for that, and the cliffhanger. I'm gonna be realllyyyyyy busy starting tomorrow, since the movers come Wednesday. Semi-sorry about that, thought I can't help it!**

** REVIEW PLEEASSEEEEEEEEE**

** ~Natacha**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yo yo yo yo**

** So we're packing my computer tomorrow morning.. Last chappie for a while. :(**

**BTW, I deleted the answering to reviews thing. If you guys really have questions, just pm me. It's easier for the both of us, right?**

** Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother.**

** TRIS POV**

_Tobias._

I stare at Four-Tobias- and he looks absolutely terrified I start to run out of the room but he beats me to it and shuts the door, effectively giving him a few seconds head start. I run down the stairs, almost tripping twice, and when I get down to the living room, I see Four standing up as tall as he can against his father. His father starts removing his belt and I'm confused for a moment.

"This is for your own good," He says, and it all clicks. Why he won't let people ask his real name. Why his father seemed so strange. Why no one goes to his house. I run up without thinking and the crack of his belt goes full force on my wrist. I can smell the scent of wine on the mayor's breath, I know this because of the few dinner parties I've attended.

"Get out of my way, little girl," he hisses, and I stand my ground and look him in the eye. His eyes are like Tobias', dark blue, but his are cold and merciless, while Tobias' are thoughtful and almost caring most of the time.

"Stop!" Tobias yells, shoving me out of the way. He grabs the belt out of his hand before he can swing again and hits Marcus as hard as he can with it. Marcus grows angrier still, but Tobias punches him as hard as he can in the head, his arm a blur. He goes down with one hit, a drunk mayor lying unconscious in my living room. I turn to look at him but he's already staring at me. I would say his face shows awe, but why would he be in awe of me?

"What?" I ask, breathless. He just stares at me. He shakes his head and looks at me again, this time more reserved.

"So… I guess you know who I am now, huh?" He says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. I don't know how he can be sheepish when his father is lying on the floor of my living room, but after what just happened I have the feeling he doesn't really like his father.

"Can I show you something?" He suddenly asks, and I nod hesitantly. I'm just glad that no one else was home but me.

"Sure," I say, just to make sure he heard me, since he seems to be in his own little world. He takes my hand and leads me out, after I make sure to leave a note and grab my keys. We walk for what seems like ages, but I can't tell how long it's really been, just that it's getting dark out.

I monitor the pressure of my hand carefully. One minute it feels like I'm holding his hand too loosely, the next too tightly. I never used to understand why people held hands, but that he runs one of his fingertips down my palm, and I shiver and understand it completely. Soon enough we come to one of the rivers that run through Chicago **(I don't know if there are actually rivers in Chicago but just go with it) **and I realize that I've been here before. I had explored this the very first day, and I remember some people talking about how people committed suicide there. I shiver at the thought, which make Tobias look over at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks carefully, and I nod.

"I'm fine," I reassure him. He looks at me and smirks.

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Tris, because you're a terrible liar," He says, and I smile. He leads me down to the bottom of the chasm-like river and we sit down on a relatively flat rock.

"These are things I don't tell people, you know. Not even my friends." He begins, and I nod carefully. "I made you that shrine because you're better than you think you are. I can see it in your eyes, you put yourself down, think you aren't good enough, and that's not true. You're caring and funny and nice, Tris. Don't let anyone tell you any different." He turns to look at me, and puts his hand next to mine on the rock. I look at her hands. His fingers are long and narrow, made for deft movements.

"You've been paying close attention haven't you?" I asked, looking back up at his face.

"I like to observe people." He says.

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Four, because you're a terrible liar." I say, and he turns to look at me.

"Fine," He says. His eyes focus on the features of my face. My nose, my eyes, my chin. "I watched you because I like you." He finally says, and I hold my breath.

"But… why?" I ask, and he laughs. "I just don't get it. I'm not pretty." He laughs again, a deep laugh that came from deep inside him. "Don't pretend," I say breathily. "I'm not ugly but I'm certainly not pretty." I say, and he just smiles at me.

"So?" He says, planting a kiss on my temple. "I like how you look. You're smart and brave. And even though you found out about Marcus… you're not giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something." I stare at him.

"Well. You're not." I say, and he turns to look at me. He's silent for a minute. He leans in and presses his lips to mine briefly. So when he pulls away, I'm certain I did something wrong, or badly. But he takes my face in his hands and kisses me again, harder this time, more confident. I slide my hands around his neck and up into his short hair. And there we stay for a few minutes, entwined, kissing at the bottom of the chasm with the rushing water spraying us like a fountain.

And I absolutely love it.

**Whoooooooooooooo chasm scene. Hope you like it. If you think I'm rushing the Fourtris, I can take this down and drag it out a bit more if you want. **

** ~Natacha**


	15. Chapter 14

**So I'm back. Kinda. On my smartphone, thanks for the suggestion, reviewer. I'm doing a new thing where I will dedicate each chapter to a particularly awesome person, whether on or off the site. **

**Secondly, I got an awesome review that said this was a terrible story, which is totally awesome, because I like it when you guys express your feelings about my story. If random guest could tell me what is bad about the story, however, that would be nice.**

**This chapter is dedicated to R Spark, with whom I am going to be co-writing a story. **

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth probably doesn't write on her smartphone, therefore I am not Veronica Roth and I do not own Divergent.**

**TRIS POV (THE MORNING AFTER)**

_And I absolutely love it._

I wake up to pounding at my door.

"Tris! Wake up! You'll be late for school!" Caleb yells. I throw a pillow at my closed door, a door he learned to shut long ago for fear of being hit with said pillow. I hear his footsteps as he walks quietly down the stairs. I slowly get up, and brush my hair. I decide to leave dressing for after breakfast. I hurry down the stairs, but halt at the bottom at the odor.

_Scrambled eggs._

I've eaten nothing but scrambled eggs or oatmeal almost every day for sixteen years. I groan and make my way into the kitchen.

"Scrambled eggs again Mom?" I ask her, and she turns to me, her smile faltering.

"You should not want for so much, Beatrice. To deny one self is to be selfless. Selflessness is the most important trait one may possess." she says calmly.

"How is having scrambled eggs selfless, Mom?" I respond, trying to show her my side of it.

"If you want for nothing, you can truly be selfless. You should not want for more than scrambled eggs, nor more than what someone else has. Think not of yourself, but of others, and God will lead you on the path of tranquility." I roll my eyes.

"Mom, what if being selfless isn't the only way to be a good person? More importantly, what if I don't want to be selfless? Kinda ironic, don't you think?" I growl, heading out the door. I run to get dressed, and cut it so close at the bus stop it reminds me of the first day I was here.

_The day I met Tobias._

My mind jolts back to last night, a memory so sweet I'm not sure it really happened. It's a different sensation now, though. It's almost as if I doubt myself. I think of all my memories I have of Tobias, the few I have, the few we've shared. I don't know him that well, I realize. Didn't I used to hate him? Didn't he just used to be "Number boy with an attitude" to me?

I don't know his hobbies, his interests, his family, his life. What little I do know is not a common thing between us. We have nothing in common except our friends. I suppose that should say something about our character, and I trust him well enough, but am I ready for a relationship with this boy I barely know?

Perhaps, one day. But I know that for now the answer is no.

Perhaps if I pretend what happened did not, he'll get the hint.

But no, I can't do that. If someone did that to me, I would be crushed. Four is undoubtedly stronger than I am, emotionally and psychologically as well as physically.

_The way his arms wrapped around you..._

No. Stop this, Tris. You'll tell him today that it was a mistake, that you're not ready. He is psychically the same age I am, but by seeing what he's been through, I can tell he is much more mature than I am.

_The way he let you see his vulnerability._

How can I leave after he has let me see so much, this boy who has let me see more yet not enough. I was selfish, I wanted to know why he was called Four, why he did not take ownership of his real name, his family. Now that I have met his father, I wish I didn't know.

All of these thoughts fly through my head before we first see the glass building that represents Erudite. I jump off the bus, my short legs too small for me to step down. I shiver in the crisp Autumn air, realizing I forgot to take a jacket. If we go outside today, I'm royally screwed, since high winds are predicted all through the day. I shiver again when one of these winds hit me, grateful for the inevitable heating inside the Dauntless building.

I am disappointed, however, when I find the heating off.

I run to my locker, determined to heat my body up. I see Christina at her locker, and skid to a stop before I crash into her.

"Christina," I pant. "Why is the heating off?" I whine, the iciness of the school seeping through my flesh and embedding itself within my bones.

She shuts her locker and stares at me with a look that says "I told you so."

"What?" I ask confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Tris, there is no heating in this building. Or any other building on campus, for that matter. In fact, the only reason people take gourmet foods is probably because of the heat that comes from the ovens, which I've heard is very comforting in the cold." she states matter-of-factly, as if I should know this already.

"Hey, Tris. Aren't you cold? Or are my looks hot enough that you'll be alright?" Uriah quips, popping out from behind me.

"Not in the mood, Uriah," I sigh, moving to my locker to open it and start the day.

"Woah. Has the coldness of the school turned into coldness in your heart? I should have known Tris was an ice queen name." he jokes, and I shut my locker loudly, surprising him.

"Are you done with the weather jokes, Uriah?" I glare, and i'm about to head to my next class when it happens.

"I could ask the same thing."

**Woah, cliffie. I'm also thinking of starting another story. ( I know, I'm out of control)**

**It won't exactly be a mashup, just Tris in the Hannah Montana universe as a sort of parody. She'll obviously be Hannah. Ideas? Review are deeply appreciated, especially flames that tell me whats wrong with it. I'm trying a little harder to fix my typos.**

**~Natacha**


	16. Chapter 15

**Heyo! Tasha here! Next chapter is here! My friend Lendiner made an awesome trailer for this fic, so go to their profile, copy and paste the link, click on the author, and the trailer will be on the list of videos uploaded. Also, my other awesome friend The Alpha Knight, whom I know in real life, wrote a story for me as a present for my going away party. It's called Intelligent, and it's an AU where Tris transfers to Erudite. So check that out!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Lendiner for making me an awesome trailer and making an awesome Petris fic. If you guys like that pairing, make sure to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I is not Veronica Roth, and I owns not Divergent.**

**TRIS POV**

_"I could ask the same thing."_

I wince, and pray it wasn't too noticeable. I turn around with a tight-lipped smile and slowly move my gaze up to meet Four's-Tobias'- eyes.

"Hey," I say tightly, then wish I didn't sound that way. He frowns for a moment but seems to brush it off and smiles at me. "How are you?" he asks. He says it casually, but there is something hidden behind his words.

_Are you alright after last night?_

After the little scene at the river he had walked me home and carried his unconscious father back to his house. I had said nothing to my parents or Caleb, and I don't plan to unless he tells me I can.

I nod and smile before mouthing the words "Not now". He nodded, and went to his first class.

I walk to English, meeting Christina at the door. She smiles at me, and I smile back, a genuine smile.

* * *

The teacher just keeps droning on and on and I honestly couldn't care less. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, but I end up just wandering the halls, flashing passing teachers my very much valid hall pass. It's odd, no one ever checked our hall passes in my old school. I bump into Tobias in the main hallway. I am tempted to turn back since he doesn't see me, but he decided to turn around right at that moment.

"Tris." he states, as if waiting me to say something. When I don't, he frowns. I hate that frown of his. I want to go up to him and make him smile and laugh or do anything but frown.

Instead of doing that, however, I simply look down at my feet, as if in shame.

"Tris, what's wrong?" I hear him say. I bite my lip, torn between telling him or not.

"Tobias, I... I don't think that this... Whatever it is...is going to work." I say, scuffing my shoe on the floor. I glance up, and immediacy wish I hadn't. The face I see doesn't quite have the expression I thought it would have. His face isn't heartbroken, or offended, or even sad. It's just... Blank. Cold, even. A look that tells me he is disappointed, that he is sporry he ever kissed me. The one face I never wanted to see. Behind it, though, I see a flicker of something.

Shock? Disappointment? Sadness? Anger? Whatever it is, it's gone even faster than it came, a short enough time that I can't decipher what it means. I watch as he turns on his heel and walks away. But then he says the sentence, the sentence that changes my life forever.

"This is what I get for trusting you, I suppose."

**I know, short chapter but I what's to come is long and deserves two or three chapters all by itself. If I get 120 reviews I'll post within the next 24 hours, if not, then probably in two or three days. Stay sweet!**

**~Natacha**


	17. Chapter 16

**What can I say, the people have won. Thanks for the tremendous amount of support such as reviews, favs, and follows. It means so much, thank you. So I read every single one of my reviews, and ValeriaAmity wants me to write this one in Tobias' POV. I can't promise how good this will be since it's Tobias, but I thought it would be a nice change of pace. **

**This chapter is dedicated to The Alpha Knight for writing me such an awesome AU story. It's called Intelligent, so check that out.**

**Disclaimer: No one on here owns Divergent, including me.**

**TOBIAS POV (YAY)**

I can't believe she would betray me like this. I let her in, and she let me down. I let her in, and she treated me like nothing. Like everything I've been through wasn't enough, she just added on to it. I trusted her but she says this "won't work" and I know that isn't it.

I know her better than that, even if she doesn't realize it. I can see right through her poorly made façade. It's not that she doesn't want this, it's that she doesn't trust herself or her decisions. She thinks I'll let her down, just because we've only known each other for a few short days. I feel like I've known her for so much longer than that, like I can stare into her eyes and see the depth of her soul, her core, the very thing that makes her who she is. That beautiful, brave, modest creature.

The one that rejected me.

I know I've made some mistakes in the past, that there are times even I don't like myself. But I'm better now. I've changed. It's not like it matters what I was before, since she wasn't there anyway. She only knows me now, the new me, the improved me. The one that barely talks to anyone and kissed a girl he barely knew.

_Stupid._

_Well she did kiss you back,_ I think to myself. Not that it matters anyway, since in the long run she doesn't like me.

I realize I'm over analyzing everything, but it's hard not to when the girl you like doesn't even feel like giving you a chance. I wander the halls aimlessly, not even bothering to go back to first block. I walk outside, trying to find my sacred tree. I went there all the time last year, after discovering it two weeks into the year. I don't climb it, since I am more than slightly scared of heights. Instead I sit underneath the thick canopy of leaves as I watch the blue sky turn into a cloudy one and the sprinkling rain turn into a heavy downpour.

Every once in a while I hear the faint ring of the bell from where I am, and debate whether I should go back in or not. I always decide not to, though, because of all the classes I share with Tris.

Only when the final bell rings and students start pouring out of the school do I decide to get up from my hiding place.

I'm glad I took my motorcycle to school today, because my car would have been too noticeable for my taste. I slowly get up, my muscles aching from sitting in the same position so long. I start making way to the far side of the parking lot, taking the long way and making sure to stay quite close to the school. I've almost made it onto the asphalt of the parking lot when I hear the combination of two certain laughs together that makes my stomach twist.

**TRIS POV**

Tobias has missing all day. According to our little group of friends, he didn't attend any of his classes after I saw him, which was also the last time someone had seen him. I have to admit I'm a little worried, considering the consequences that I know can and will arise, but why should I be, when he obviously doesn't care about me or what few memories we have together that were sweet? I am simply another plaything to him, another notch on his belt, a girl he got to fall for him. He's exactly the playboy this school makes him out to be.

* * *

When the final bell rings, I meet Christina at our lockers and we start slowly walking out of the school together. At some point Uriah joins us and we walk together, a trio of friends alone in the halls of a second home to most of us. Talking and laughing with them, I find myself forgetting about my problems, most of which consist of Tobias.

We're about twenty meters from the door when I hear a deep voice call my name not far behind me. My heart starts beating at an above-normal pace but it stops when I realize it's not Tobias' voice who called for me. I silently curse myself for reacting in such a way before I turn around.

And when I do, I am surprised. What I see first is the long greasy black hair, which is all I can see at the moment since I am temporarily blinded. When my eyes finally adjust to the bright light, I realize it is simply the light reflecting off of the boy's piercings. I recognize him as Eric, the boy who was leading the other Capture the Flag team. It takes me a little while to recognize him however, because instead of a scowl he wears a smile that would make him look happy if it weren't stretching his piercing holes and making him look like a demented character out of a horror movie.

He starts a conversation with me, and I find he isn't that bad a conversationalist. We walk out of the school together, all four of us, talking and laughing when I see a painfully familiar pair of shoes.

_Tobias?_

**I hope you liked it! Sorry for not much dialogue, I wanted you guys to see more into their minds. Don't forget to check out The Alpha Knight's story Intelligent amd the trailer for this fic, whose link is in the previous chapter. So, same dealio as last night, but today the stakes are up to 155. I'm trying to make it as hard as possible because I don't feel like updating. ;)**

**~Natacha**


	18. Chapter 17

**Yeah so I'm here. You guys haven't made it to 155 yet, but your guys' reviews are so wonderful they count for 100 reviews each anyway. You guys are amazing and I love you all so much.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Alexis the reviewer(make an account, girl!) for being so sweet and encouraging. So thank you for that. I would love to read anything you come up with;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Never did, but someday I will.**

**TOBIAS POV (SORRY THIS IS TOO GOOD TO RESIST)**

_I've almost it onto the asphalt of the parking lot when I hear the combination of two certain laughs together that makes my stomach twist._

I debate whether or not to confront them. I don't want to make myself noticed, but it's hard to resist the urge to beat him until all his piercings fall off. I try to walk-hell, _run _away- but the sound of his throaty laugh combined with her sweet melodic one has made me quite literally sick to my stomach.

"Do you want to go to that new coffee place afterwards? Kang's, was it called?" I hear Eric say, and I nearly scoff out loud from his sugary sweet tone. If that's not being a player, I don't know what is. I start walking away, but not fast enough that I don't hear Tris- and presumably some of her friends- agree. I walk to my motorcycle with every intention of following them. I've been to Kang's before, and it's big enough I can hide and still watch them.

_Wow, stalker much?_

**TRIS POV**

_Tobias?_

I could have sworn I saw his pair of Converse's, but I blink and there's nothing there.

_Must have been your imagination, _I think to myself. It bothers me that I imagine him somewhere that he's not, as if I want to see him. He doesn't like me anymore, so I should just get over him. Christina's laugh brings me out of my reverie, and I faintly hear Eric asking if we want to go to the new coffee shop. I say yes without really thinking about it, and when I do let myself think about it, I don't really want to go. I've had a shitty day, and Eric is more or less helping.

Eric reminds me of Capture the Flag, which inevitably reminds me of Tobias-Four. His name is Four to me. Tobias was his name when we were close, it was a personal name that only I knew. Now it's not personal, it just reminds me of the fact that we don't talk anymore. Since that hurts, I'll just have to make the hurting stop. Eric is the best way to do that.

We all pile into his car since we all missed the bus anyway. I get shotgun, with Christina and Uriah in the back. I turn on the radio to find it's already on my favorite station. We all sing along loudly(and mostly off-key) but we can't seem to bring ourselves to care. I almost fall out of my seat when I see something in the rearview mirror. A motorcycle, a black one, with that same pair of Converse's, following us. I shake my head and open my eyes and there's nothing there anymore.

I've got to stop imagining him in places he's not. Eric pulls into the parking lot of the coffee shop and we all get out of his car. I see a black motorcycle pull in behind us and I am tempted to look but I do not. We walk in and order, me taking a hot chocolate since I don't feel like caffeine. We all pay for our own order, Uriah racking up quite a bill with all the cake he takes.

We sit down in a corner and basically do nothing but talk for two hours. More than once I could swear I see those familiar dark blue eyes, then blink to find that it's _again_ just my imagination. I'm basically tuning out of the conversation when something makes me look up.

"So, Tris, anyone special in your life right now?" Someone asks, and I am surprised to find that it's Eric who asks me.

"No," I reply, trying to sound nonchalant. He smiles at me, while out of the corner of my eye I see Christina frowning.

"That's okay. Single people are cool." he says, and I smile gratefully while giving a pointed look to Christina and Uriah, who has joined her in glaring at me.

"It's actually a good thing," he continues, and I look at him. "Because so am I. So since we're both single, the homecoming dance is coming up. Do you want to go with me?" he finishes, smiling hopefully at me. I spare a glance at Christina and Uriah, who are sitting there with there jaws dropped. I look back at Eric and smile.

"Sure."

**FOUR POV**

Fuck.

**So there it is! Probably no update till Monday since I'll be at my grandmother's. Sorry for the short chappie.:( Don't be shy though, feel free to review! They are greatly appreciated.**

**~Natacha**


	19. Chapter 18

**So **I** kinda want to rant a little today. I'll still try to make the actual story respectably long, and I'm not forcing you to read this. But here goes.**

**People's summaries. Asking questions in your summary such as "what will happen" or writing "read on to find out" can be interesting. In a bad way. A summary is a freaking summary. We want to know what the story is about, so writing very vague things such as "modern AU" or "no war" doesn't tell us what the story is about. Or things like "bad summary, story is better."**

**If you can't write a summary, why should we waste our time reading your story? A summary is one of the basics of writing, if you can't do that, how can we trust you have good grammar or sentence structure? Answer: we can't. Or when people write "way overused." WE ARE VERY MUCH AWARE OF THAT. Truth or dare, no war, modern day, commonly used. But you don't have to write that in your summary. You're basically telling us that it's the exact same thing as tons of other stories, but we should still read yours? Maybe you should take some classes in persuasion techniques. Or summary techniques.**

**if you're going to overuse something, make it original. People really don't care about that bitch who tries to kill Tris because she likes Tobias. Or Caleb getting angry at Tobias through a prank call telling him Tris is pregnant. Or Tris being new and miraculously good at everything. It was fun at first, but it's too used now. How about some real dares? I would love to see Zeke in a panda suit singing the Lalaloopsy theme song in the Pit. But does someone do that? No.**

**People's hate reviews. If you're going to write hate, at least say why you hate it, spare other people the pain. When people write "no hate" or "no flame" it pisses me off. Do you think JK Rowling wrote the most famous book saga of all time with no hate? Did she refuse to write books because people didn't like it? No, she powered through it. People don't get heart attacks every time they get hate. It's just another review. You read it, you flip them off, and you move on. End of story. **

**Okay, sorry. I'm done now.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Molliekatherine10 for writing an amazing story, called Unexpected. Read it, if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**TRIS POV**

_"Sure."_

I look at Christina, who's jaw is dropped, and smirk a little. I thought I wouldn't be able to forget about Four? Well look who just did. I glance back at Eric, who is smiling at me. We all just stare at each other for a few minutes. It's Uriah who breaks the ice.

"Well, at least two of us have dates."

I smile, and Christina laughs. Just then, the bell on the door of the shop rings and we see Will walk in. I hear Christina sigh softly and look at her sadly. Will sees us and walks over after ordering his coffee. He sits down opposite Christina and we all talk casually (after Uriah introduces Eric as my homecoming date, that is) until the topic comes to our plans this weekend.

"Well, I wanted to take Tris shopping for her homecoming dress this weekend. I would shop for my dress too, but I don't have a date, so..." Christina sips her long-cold latte. I see Will say something to himself. He clears his throat, and I know what's coming. He begins.

"Christina, I was actually wondering if you wanted to come with me to the dance..." he trails off, and Christina looks up happily.

"I would love to go with you," she smiles, and I smile at how happy she looks. Will is grinning from ear to ear, and Uriah is looking between them, probably wondering what's going on.

We all leave about an hour after that, Will and Christina hand in hand. Eric offers to walk me home, and I accept. On the way back to my house, we talk about homecoming.

"So, it's next Friday." he starts, and I nod.

"Yeah. It'll be fun, I think." I voice, and he smiles.

I grimace slightly in my mind at his piercings, and he seems to catch on.

"Don't worry. I'll take my piercings out for the dance," he laughs, and I join him.

"When did you get your piercings?" I ask, genuinely curious. I've never seen anything like it before.

"I don't really remember. My parents don't pay much attention to me, so it's not hard to do what I want. I have a few tattoos, too, which they were stupid enough to allow. Other kids would take advantage of it and get all their friends tattoos too, but I'm not that stupid. I could easily get arrested for it." he says, and I feel sad for a moment. Other kids aren't lucky enough to have as good parents as me. Kids like Eric, who's parents ignore him, or kids who get physically abused. Kids like Four. I shake the thought out of my head, not wanting to get as depressed as I was earlier. My friends had noticed and it was hard to lie to them.

When I get home, I say goodbye and walk up the front steps, smelling the roasted chicken through the open living room window. I knock on the door, and soon enough Caleb opens it. He raises an eyebrow at the car that is driving away but doesn't say anything. I walk, dumping my backpack on the floor, and walk to the kitchen, following the mouth-watering smell.

**Ughh I have no inspiration. My mind is stuck on this other idea I have. I'm going to try it. I hope you guys will like it. I'm terribly sorry about this absolutely terrible chapter, but I promise to update tomorrow. :D**

**~Natacha**


End file.
